Natsume Is A Good Man
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: People make mistakes, but sometimes, certain mistakes can't be forgiven by the society. One girl, however, was about to change that fact, and the sun, the moon and the stars are about to bear witness to an act of unconditional love.


**DML: Yosh! I've gotta admit, this is the longest, most detailed one-shot I have ever written. I must be going insane! Heh. **

**A big thanks to my friend Monkey for the inspiration behind this fic. Also, another big thanks (and a round of applause) to my other friend Coconut, for staying up just to edit my fic. Thank you for your hard work. :D**

**Here's a cookie.**

**So, I do not own GA and please enjoy this story :)**

**Wow, I must be in a good mood today XD**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume Is A Good Man**

The weather was warm today.

White clouds gleamed over the short and dull building, granting the area beneath it a moment of shelter from the summery sun. It was a perfect day for the beach; the shining sun and blue skies which held no hint of rain. A contrast to the perfect weather was the dark ambience emitted by a family of 3 which stood outside the metal gate that had barbed wires on top. The male had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and hazel eyes. He was tall and lean and wore a dark blue polo tee with jeans. The taller of the women had hair as black as night that hung loose just below her shoulders and ruby eyes. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, matched with sneakers. The other female had features exactly like the other female ; black hair and ruby eyes. Her hair was short and she wore a plain tee and ¾ jeans. They were waiting outside the prison for their family member.

After what felt like forever, a young man walked through the metal doors and caught sight of his family. Immediately, he turned away in shame and exchanged a few words with the guards. Like his father, he was tall. But his facial features were that of his mother and, he looked masculine. He was in a tux, but no tie was in sight. He gave a sad look at his family and took a deep breath. He then walked forward but his gaze was kept on the ground.

His family on the other hand, had also took in a deep breath and tried hard to keep a straight face to hide the overwhelming happiness within. Try as they may, the smiles etched across their faces had already given them away. The shorter girl, his sister, was almost bouncing up and down. She wanted to run over and hug her older brother, but her mother had told her to wait. When they were a metre apart, the man's mother rushed up to him and threw her arms around him. He was stunned for a second before returning the hug.

"Okaeri," his mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, cried and hugged him tighter, "Okaeri, Natsume."

Natsume had a sad look on his face as he faced his father and sister, who smiled warmly at him. He broke free from his mother's grasp and went towards them. His father pulled him into another bear hug and patted his son's back, tears flowing from his eyes. Natsume let the hug linger before walking over to his sister, Aoi.

Aoi was about to hug him when he ruffled her hair and prevented her from coming any closer to him. She pouted and looked up at him, trying to glare. Natsume smiled slightly at this before turning to face his entire family.

"I'm sorry for the disgrace I've caused-" and as soon as he spoke, he was interrupted.

"Nonsense!" his mother laughed and sighed, "We have always been proud of you."

"Yeah," his father chipped in and led the way to their car, "That's why, starting Monday, you're gonna start working for me again."

"But I-" Natsume wanted to protest but was silenced by his sister.

"Nii-chan,' she smiled warmly, 'Nobody's gonna judge you."

Natsume was about to say something but his conscience mentally slapped him, reminding him that he would hurt his family. He looked at how his parent's had aged with the worry lines on their faces and how his sister had blossomed into a beautiful lady despite the hardships she faced together with the family. He sighed and gave them a thankful look, 'Tadaima.'

* * *

'_Did you hear?'_

'_Hyuuga-san's son starts work today!'_

'_Really?'_

'_No way!'_

'_I heard he is good looking.'_

'_Don't judge a book by it's cover!'_

'_Yeah, he had just finished his 5 year jail sentence and rehab.'_

'_Oh?'_

'_Yeah, he was convicted of consuming drugs illegally.'_

"And you have a sex tape that's about to go on youtube if you don't get back to work," warned a stoic voice that ceased the murmuring . That was the signal for all the gossip folks to immediately return to their own cubicles. The staff did not know whether she was telling the truth but, nonetheless, _that_ blackmailer was capable of doing anything.

_'Yikes,' _were the inner thoughts of the might-be victims.

This young lady had short black hair and bored violet eyes that covered up the evil in them. The staff should've known that her, being the fiancée of Ruka Nogi whose best friend was Natsume Hyuuga, she'd have their hides for talking about him behind his back. One step put wrong and it could lead to the start of a slow and torturous afterlife. And so? Guessed they had no choice but to play nice.

And right on time, Natsume Hyuuga strolled in wearing a black office shirt with a loosened tie and smart pants. But why did he have to wear sneakers? The girls who laid eyes on him immediately sighed and ogled at him. The men, per contra, were jealous and glared at him. But all these affections were treated as the wind as Natsume just walked past the whole row avoiding any eye contact. Unbeknownst to his subordinates though, their boss had merely put on a brave front. Even the "death stare" was not as "deadly" as it would be in that circumstance.

When he had settled down in his office, he looked around and heaved a sigh of relief. He had four hours to himself before lunch break started. Might as well start on work, no? But, wait, he didn't even know where to start. He had worked here before, but that was five freaking years ago. He lightly smacked his head and prayed for some guidance when a knock was heard.

"Excuse me," came a sweet cheerful voice, "May I enter, Hyuuga-san?"

Wincing at the formal approach, he regained his composure and looked in the direction where the voice came from. Natsume nodded his reply to the girl, only just noticing that she was carrying a large stack of files. She looked like a child, especially with _that_ hairstyle. Her brown hair was in two low ponytails that hung off her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with much enthusiasm and excitement. Even the clothes she wore seem to make her look young - a light pink tee with the word 'TEEHEE' across it and denim skinnies. So maybe her dressing didn't make her look like a kid, but she still had a child like aura. Natsume watched her in amusement as she set the heavy load down and exhaled deeply.

"Your father said it'll be better if you did the statistics," she told him, a sweet and innocent smile cast in his direction before she continued, "Since you're probably familiar with it."

Natsume nodded and continued observing the girl. She then stretched a hand and started counting something.

_She actually looks...cute_, Natsume thought and smiled inwardly before mentally slapping himself. He wasn't suppose to interact with humans! And she's probably being nice to him because she was told to. Also, a person like her wouldn't want someone like him as company. He fixed his gaze on the ground and glared at it. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that he was wrong.

A tanned and small hand appeared in front of his face, and that caused Natsume to push his little thoughts to the back of his mind. His opinions on how people looked at him could come later. Placing his misplaced focus back into the right track, he looked up to see what she wanted to say. But instead, he saw her smiling at him again.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself," and she giggled a little, "My name is Mikan Sakura."

That giggle and gesture made Natsume blush. He didn't want to let his guard down, but this girl seemed so sincere in her actions. So, he took her outstretched hand and gave her a brief handshake.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga," he introduced, before quickly adding in, "Please, call me Natsume."

"Alright, Natsume," and she smiled a little awkwardly now. Natsume cursed inwardly and wondered if she had recognized his name from the papers. "Umm, you can let go off my hand now, y'know?"

Natsume turned to face her once more and dropped her hand, keeping his head low to hide his embarrassment. So that awkwardness he noticed was about the prolonged handshake. He shook his head and suppressed a chuckle.

"I'll see you at lunch then," she called in her ever so cheery voice and waved, "Ja ne!"

His eyes followed her till the door. And when she was out of sight, Natsume felt the corners of his lips twitch up.

_Oh boy._

* * *

So Mikan was his best friend's fiancée's best friend. How small can the world be? Ruka was also working at the company because, well, it's owned by the Hyuuga family, the Nogi family and a few other families as well. It's actually a very big company called Riceball Spider Productions. The true boss of the company is only known by his or her alias -Don Melon Lord.

_What a weird name_, he thought.

As he walked down the aisle, everyone in the canteen gave him a cheery look. Compared to Mikan though, he could sense that they were fake and the people had chosen to avoid any eye contact completely.

Paying no heed to their behaviour, he sat down with his group of fiercely loyal friends. The majority of them had been with him since elementary and it was thanks to their families being part of the shareholders that they are working together. They're also the only ones, along with his family, who knew what really had happened. The brunette, however, was the only one who he wasn't familiar with and yet she had still accepted him. Or perhaps, she was just playing nice.

Only time would tell, wouldn't it?

* * *

Weeks passed and he had gotten to know the brunette more. She was in the same department as him for now and often helped him with the stats, though her help was more of a hindrance. The girl always miscalculated the figures and Natsume always ended up doing the work by himself. Also, she and Hotaru had been in the same school since elementary. Since Mikan had to support her grandfather, Hotaru had the company hire her. She was strong-willed and extremely kind-hearted. Before he knew it, Natsume had fallen for the brunette. He dreamt of her smile day and night and looked forward to working with her. But still, the issue about her motives stood in his way of admitting how he felt.

* * *

'Sakura-san!' called a raspy voiced from the shadows.

Mikan rolled her eyes and replied, 'For the last time, I'm not going on a date with you.'

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before the owner of the raspy voice cleared his throat and stood in the light, 'I wasn't going to ask that, but, is there really no-'

'No.'

'Okay.' And he sighed. Dejected.

Natsume, who was eavesdropping in a corner, barely suppressed his laughter and almost felt pity for the guy until he started chatting Mikan up again.

'You don't know about Hyuuga-san's past, do you?' he questioned. Natsume froze and opened his eyes in disbelief after hearing that line. Meanwhile, Mikan turned to face the acne invaded face and threw him a questioning look.

'I do,' she replied with a defiant tone, and somehow that warmed up Natsume's heart.

'You know about his drug addiction?'

Mikan cast him a dark look while Natsume sucked in some air.

'From what I heard, it was an accidental dose. Sides, he's been to rehab and even graduated as the top student.'

Natsume scrunched up his face and cursed his stupid mouth for telling her that.

"Why do you bunch of people stick up for him?" the boy demanded, his anger getting the better of him. "Don't you find it unfair that he can just walk in, get a well-paid job, do well in it effortlessly, and look spotless?" the boy was breathing very fast, "And, look at his attitude, he doesn't appreciate you guys! He doesn't appreciate you!"

'Please do not let this conversation subject relate to your affections for me,' Mikan flatly stated as she took a few steps backwards.

The guy shook his head and tried once more, "Don't you get it? He's nothing but a lousy ex-con who just uses you to cover up his-"

'TWHACK!' was the sound that echoed in the small space when Mikan's hand came in contact with the douche's face. Natsume was stunned by her actions and felt the warmth in his heart grow stronger.

'Don't you ever talk that way about Natsume,' Mikan said through gritted teeth as she glared darkly at the whimpering man.

"Why?" he asked, "Why?"

"Because, unlike you, I don't judge people from the stories I hear about them. Natsume is a good man who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So he made a mistake, so what? At least he learned from it and picked himself up. Stop pointing out the flaws in others to make yourself look good! And as you stated, Natsume is good in his job, therefore he ought to keep it! He's very capable...and sweet, and stupid at times. He's..."

_I'm...? _thought Natsume, eager to hear the rest of the sentence.

Mikan felt her cheeks heat up and she looked sideways so that her hair covered up her blush.

'Natsume is a good man, I just know it.' And with that, she stalked off. Sentence unfinished.

But that was enough for the young man in the corner.

Natsume looked down at his sneakers and thought about what she said. He had felt her sincerity through the tone she used. Determined, firm and strong. He had to talk to her. He walked back to his office and much to his inapparent delight, found her sitting on his couch as if waiting to report the incident that had just happened.

* * *

When he had seen her face, there were still hints of red that stained her countenance. But above it all, she looked upset. It was as if the insults to him were insults to her. When she noticed his presence though, she turned and gave him a slight smile.

"Natsume," she began in a soft voice, "Just now, one of the-"

"I know." And he gave her a small sheepish smile, "I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation with the creep."

Mikan's blush was more evident when the thoughts of him hearing what she had said flooded into her consciousness. Unsure of what to respond, Mikan merely let out an 'oh.'

"Thanks for that," and he smile grew wider, "Mikan."

"It's nothing," she assured him with a smile before looking away, and sighed. "Friends stick up for each other, y'know?"

Natsume nodded and proceeded to question her, "So, how did you know the real story?"

"Ruka."

"Ah, so I see," Natsume sniggered. "It really sucked to be me."

"Yeah...I mean, err -"

"Heh, it's okay, I get what you mean."

And the room was filled with silence until Mikan broke it.

"My cousin was an ex-con."

Natsume turned to face her and saw a twisted look on her face. "When he was released, everybody judged him and soon, he didn't have any self-confidence.

"Of course, Jii-chan and I still encouraged him. But the impact... he got so depressed that he took his life," and Mikan blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "I know firsthand, what it does to a person when you lose faith in them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Natsume sympathised before walking over from his desk to occupy the empty seat next to her.

"Ha," Mikan scoffed and smiled at him thankfully, "I meant what I said back there, y'know?"

"Which part?"

"The part about you being a good guy?"

"Oh, that." Natsume nodded slightly. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well, I may be a little stupid-" noticing the look of disbelief that Natsume gave her, Mikan rolled her eyes and corrected herself, "I may be stupid, but I know the difference between a good person and a bad person.

"And, you are a good person. The way you treat your friends and family, the way you treat me," she looked up into his crimson eyes, "You're so gentle, and loving."

Natsume looked back into her hazel eyes and smirked, "Am I?"

He teased her by leaning closer to her face, making her blush. Mikan, however, didn't move back, but allowed him to come closer to her, giving a smirk of her own, noticing the distance between them and how close their lips were.

"You have no idea-"

"Natsume-san!" and a youthful looking blond burst into the office, surprising the _lovebirds_ as they broke apart and distanced themselves from each other. The blond grinned at the atmosphere and was about to speak when Natsume cut him.

"What do you want, Koko?" Natsume glared harshly at his friend as he tried to hide his blush.

"New stocks have come in and-"

"Just put the folders on Natsume's desk and we'll look through it," Mikan smiled politely at Koko, "Thanks."

He did as he was told and left the room grinning madly.

Natsume faced Mikan again and smiled, "So, where were we?"

* * *

Everyone noticed a change in Natsume's attitude. Somehow, he seemed happier. The reason behind this? Mikan Sakura. The two had started dating and were on to their 6th month now. And, Natsume's birthday was also approaching. He had planned for themselves to take a 2-day cruise and seemed pretty hyped about it. No work, no annoyance. Just him, Mikan and the sea. He wanted to be sure that she was going to be free first though. Then again, how could she not? It was his birthday after all.

"Hey," he called out to her.

She was busy with some paperwork and nodded to acknowledge that she heard him.

"How does a 2-day cruise over the weekend to celebrate my birthday sound like to you?"

Mikan stopped writing and looked up at him. She looked nervous and placed her pen on the table and walked over to him. "Your birthday's tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Umm, it's such a short notice."

"Do you have plans?" Natsume was getting irritated by her evasion and excuse.

"Umm, yeah, kinda." And she gave him another uncomfortable look. Natsume seemed offended and stood up abruptly. "Natsume!"

"You were lying all this time weren't you," Natsume did not know what took over him when he started speaking to her in a harsh tone. "That look says it all, Mikan."

"Natsume, it's not that," Mikan tried to think of an excuse but Natsume interrupted her thoughts.

"Enough," Natsume clenched his fists and walked out, leaving a helpless Mikan to stare at his retreating figure. She sighed and fished out her phone, scrolling to Hotaru's message and re-reading it.

_To: Mikan_

_From: Hotaru_

_We're planning a surprise birthday party_

_For Hyuuga. Yes, it's on his birthday._

_No, you cannot tell him about it._

_AT ALL._

_-Hotaru-_

"Well, I managed to keep it a secret," Mikan sighed and wiped the tear that fell away, "But now he's mad at me."

* * *

Natsume lay on his bed and thought about what he said and how he acted towards Mikan the day before. He knew he overreacted and as a price, he was going to spend his birthday alone. His parents were at work and Aoi was out. If only he wasn't so sensitive and insecure, he could've negotiated things out and eventually spend some time with Mikan, but no, he had to yell at her and be an unreasonable jerk. What's worse, is that she's ignoring him. Her damned phone was off.

"RAH!" Natsume roared randomly, frustrated. This was too-

And something caught his attention.

Was that a giggle? Had he just heard a giggle? Strange. Clearing his doubts, he called out, "Aoi?"

"Guess again," came that sweet angelic voice that was music to Natsume's ears. Mikan?

"Happy birthday to you!" and a choir from nowhere suddenly sang that line. He got out from bed and opened his door. And there in front of him, there was a beautiful brunette. Her hands were placed on the handle of a trolley which seated, most possibly, the nicest birthday cake in his lifetime. He stared in disbelief at the people who stood behind her. Acting on impulse, he took her wrist and pulled her into his room, locking it.

"Natsume?" she got a little worried at his aggressive behaviour.

"Gomen," he apologised, releasing the pressure on her wrists as he looked into her brown eyes, "I'm sorry for being a jerk. I dunno what came over me, I just-"

And he was silenced by Mikan's lips. Much to his dismay though, she drew back a moment later and smiled at him.

"It's okay," she reassured him and explained, "Hotaru arranged this surprise party, and I couldn't say anything to you. So I came up with a pretty bad excuse. I'm sorry too, for causing you to overreact."

"And how is this your fault?" Natsume walked closer to her and realised something, "Wait, so I threw a tantrum at you, but never saw the surprise party coming?"

Mikan smiled sweetly and nodded. The raven haired lad shook controllably with laughter for his stupidity and went to hug Mikan after he calmed down. How long has it been since he let out a laughter like that one?

"I'm really sorry about flaring at you," Natsume said as he took in a whiff of her strawberry scented hair, "I can't promise that I won't do it again, but, I will try."

Mikan rested her head on his chest and replied, "Trying's good."

Natsume had so much things to say to her, like how glad he was that someone as kind-hearted and understanding as her entered his life. Those 5 years in prison scarred him. And her cheerfulness healed the wounds and made him feel happy. She was the light in his darkness. Her very existence was essential for him. Natsume bent down to meet Mikan's eyes and smiled at her, as if trying to portray his feelings to her. He had read somewhere in some shoujo manga of Aoi's that a true love's kiss will say it all. Whether it's true or not, he was going to give it a shot.

Mikan took the hint and tiptoed to make it easier for Natsume. The moment his lips were on hers, she parted them and allowed him to explore her mouth. He deepened the kiss and Mikan was on cloud nine.

She had heard about him from the newspaper and from the mouths of her friends. When she finally met him, she sensed something in him. And his eyes, they betrayed the emotions his stoic looking face expressed and portrayed every sentiment he felt every time. Mikan recognized this look and eventually started caring for him. He had shown her his soft side at times and not long after, she realised that she was beginning to fall in love with him. She accepted him for who he was and she was happy to know he felt the same way. He really is a good man. She smiled at that thought as she kissed Natsume.

Breaking apart from their moment of bliss, Natsume and Mikan, both blushing, smiled earnestly at each other, as if they had heard each other's thoughts. They stared into each other's eyes and observed, as if they were the most magnificent thing ever created. About to close in for another kiss, they were rudely interrupted by Koko again.

'Okay!' he chuckled and swung open the door, a paper clip in his free hand, 'We should get on with the celebration of now!'

* * *

The old couple sat on their respective rocking chairs and stared out into the sea. Hearing the waves rush up against the shore and watching it roll back was soothing. Streaks of white were seen on the couple's respective hair colours and their interlocked hands were wrinkled. The sun was about to set, creating a lovely orange feel from the horizon.

"Natsume,' The woman faced her husband and smiled, 'You are a good man."

The old man smirked, reminding his wife about his boyish nature, "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mikan."

The sun seemed to be satisfied with the couple's exchange of words of devotion. It then set and let the moon and stars have their chances of witnessing the lovely couple. Amidst all the hatred and trouble, the only thing that makes the earth tolerable was the way the humans love unconditionally.

Just like Mikan and Natsume.

_Till death do us part._

* * *

**End.**

**What really happened to Natsume?**

**Well, some douche bag spiked his drink. He became wild, cops came, busted. Wrong place, wrong time. So, yeah. Sucked to be him, until he met Mikan! Yaye XD**

**So, how was it? Do leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**Sorry for the errors, and thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
